At Gwanghwamun
by 19 SweetyChanbaek 92
Summary: Di Gwanghwamun ini, aku memulai kisahku... -MINHYUK KRYSTAL- -HyukStal-


**Title** : At Gwanghwamun

**Author** : Oh Seo Yoo

**Cast** : Kang Minhyuk and Jung Soojung

**Genre** : Romance

'_Di Gwanghwamun ini, aku memulai kisahku...'_

..

..

Dont Like Dont Read

Hope You Like

..

..

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ini salahku. Aku menyesal. Menyesal meninggalkanmu sendiri di sana. Aku harus apa? Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh, benar-benar merindukanmu. Maafkan aku! Aku memang lelaki tidak tahu diri.

"Minhyuk oppa, kau mau kemana?" Soojung atau yang akrab dipanggil Krystal itu berdiri di depanku. Pada saat itu, aku masih ingat, ingat dengan begitu jelas, bahwa ia ingin menangis. Terbukti dari matanya yang memerah.

"Aku harus pergi Soojung-ah. Maaf, tapi ini sudah keputusanku" aku berkata, tetapi tidak menatap matanya. Aku tetap memasang wajah dinginku.

"Kenapa oppa melakukan ini? Kau sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi? Katakan? Kenapa oppa?" runtuh sudah pertahanan gadis cantik di hadapanku ini. Ia kekasihku Soojung, Krystal, menangisi keputusanku kala itu. Keputusan yang benar-benar membuatku ingin mati saja saat ini.

"Carilah lelaki lain. Aku sudah menemukan gadis cantik lainnya di Amerika sana. Dan ternyata, dia sudah dijodohkan denganku. Maaf Soojung."

Dan dengan itu, aku pergi meninggalkan gadis kesayanganku. Meninggalkan dia yang masih menangisi diriku yang bodoh ini. Menangisi kepergianku yang terbilang cukup lama. Delapan tahun. Aku meninggalkan Soojung delapan tahun lamanya.

**##**

Kini, aku berdiri di tempat terakhir kali kita bertemu. Delapan tahun yang lalu. Gwanghwamun. Masih ingatkah kau chagiya? _–entahlah panggilan itu masih pantas atau tidak-_ Aku merindukanmu. Kali ini, aku yang merasakan sakitnya. Merasakan sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai.

Disini, gwanghwamun, aku berdiri, menunggumu menjemputku. Menjemput kedatanganku, meskipun aku tahu kau tak akan pernah melakukannya untukku. Karena sekarang, kau... bukanlah milikku lagi.

Aku mendengar kabar itu di Amerika sana. Dan kau tahu, Soojung? Sejak berita itu terdengar ke telingaku, aku terus saja memikirkanmu. Memikirkan kenangan yang kita buat.

Kau, Soojung yang kala itu memakan ice cream vanilla dengan mata berbinar. Kau, Soojung yang kala itu tertawa lepas ketika kuajak menaiki komidi putar.

Kau, Soojung yang selalu tersipu malu setiap aku membisikkan kata-kata cinta untukmu. Kini, kau, Soojung yang bukan lagi milikku. Tapi, bersediakah kau kembali padaku lagi, Soojung-ah?

"Hey anak muda, sedang apa kau disini?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika seorang wanita paruh baya menegurku.

"Aku, aku sedang menunggu seseorang" tersenyum. Aku masih saja tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. Meskipun hatiku sebenarnya sangat sakit.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu? Aku lihat daritadi kau tidak beranjak dari sini." wanita itu bertanya sambil menatap mataku.

"Aku menunggu gadisku, ahjumma." masih pantaskah aku memanggilmu 'gadisku'? Masih pantaskah Soojung?

"Oh, pantas saja. Anak muda jaman sekarang memang begini ya." ia tertawa kecil.

"Iya, bodoh sekali ya ahjumma? Padahal aku terakhir kali bertemu dengannya delapan tahun yang lalu. Tapi aku masih tetap mencintai gadisku seperti pertama kali bertemu" tak terasa, liquid beningku turun membasahi pipiku.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa? Delapan tahun yang lalu?" wanita paruh baya di depanku ini sepertinya agak terkejut.

"Iya, ahjumma"

"Jangan bilang kalau yang kau tunggu bernama Jung Soojung? Iya? Benar kan?"

Aku terkesiap. Mengapa ahjumma ini bisa tahu?

"Ya ahjumma, benar. Namanya Jung Soojung? Kau mengenalnya? Dia berada dimana sekarang?" aku berteriak panik. Pikiranku kacau sekali sekarang.

"Sebentar, anak muda. Kau yang namanya Minhyuk kan?"

"Ya benar. Ini Aku, Minhyuk. Cepat ahjumma, katakan! Dimana Krystal?" aku benar-benar panik dibuatnya.

"Ini" wanita itu menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku, sambil tersenyum.

"Ahjumma jangan main-main. Cepatlah. Dimana Soojung?" kali ini, aku benar-benar menangis. Tidak perduli fakta bahwa aku adalah lelaki.

"Kau buka saja kertas itu. Itu dari Soojung tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ia menitipkan ini padaku. Harapan ia untuk bertemu denganmu waktu itu sangat kecil sekali. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pindah dan melupakan kenangan-kenangan kalian berdua disini." ahjumma itu tersenyum tenang.

Aku segera saja membuka kertas putih itu. Dan aku bagaikan menemukan jiwaku lagi.

Di kertas itu, tertera alamat rumah Soojung. Alamat yang akan membawaku menuju kebahagiaan. Tulisan tangannya. Aku bahkan merindukan tulisan tanganmu Soojung-ah. Kali ini aku benar-benar menangis. Tapi bukan tangis kepedihan lagi, melainkan tangis kebahagiaan. Terimakasih Tuhan.

"Dan Soojung Krystal juga menitipkan ini" ahjumma itu lagi-lagi menyodorkan kertas, tapi kali ini agak besar ukurannya.

_Hai oppa. _

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap baik-baik saja. Disini aku baik-baik saja. Meskipun aku masih sangat merindukanmu sih, hehe. ^^_

_Oppa, bagaimana pernikahanmu dengan gadis cantik itu? Siapa namanya? Bae suzy? Ah iya. Itu dia. Cantik sekali namanya. Pasti orangnya juga secantik namanya kan oppa? _

_Oppa, kau tahu, aku sudah menemukan pria lain. Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia tampan sekali oppa. Tapi sayang, dia mengkhianatiku. Tapi aku tidak begitu terluka kok. Aku lebih terluka ketika ditinggalkan sama oppa. Ah, sudah dulu ya oppa? Pegal tanganku. Hehe. Annyeong_

Your Ex-Love :  
>Jung Soojung<p>

Dan dengan itu, aku segera berlari. Berlari menuju Soojungku.

"Chagiyaaa tunggu oppaaaa" aku berteriak senang, orang-orang memandangiku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang aku perdulikan kali ini hanya Krystal. Gadisku. Hanya dia yang aku perdulikan.

2 hours later.

Aku berdiri di sebuah jalan. Jalan yang damai, pikirku. Disini, terdapat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama orang tua dan juga teman-temannya.

Suara kicauan burung pun makin memperindah tempat ini. Tapi kali ini, aku melihat seseorang, lebih tepatnya seorang wanita. Berambut panjang, berwarna dark black. Sedang berdiri di depan toko bunga sambil membenahi tatanan bunga-bunga yang ada disitu.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusku. Dia, wanita itu, wanita yang sedang memegang bunga itu, Soojung. Krystal. Jung Soojung. Gadisku. Ya Tuhan.. Air mataku menetes lagi. Kau tau rasanya melihat orang yag kau cintai setelah kau tidak menemuinya selama betahun-tahun? Bahagia. Ya, itu yang sekarang aku rasakan. Aku melihat gadisku.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari dia. Masih sama seperti dulu. Cantik.

Aku melangkah pelan menuju tempat di mana Soojung berada. Dan kini, aku sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Ya Tuhan...

"Ah, annyeong, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ia membungkukkan badanya ke arahku, sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu, aku rindu sekali dengan senyumannya.

"Chagiya" aku berkata lirih.

Ia kaget, dan segera mangangkat badannya. Mengadap ke arahku. Ia menatapku lama. Aku balas menatapnya. Aku rindu sekali dengan wajah cantik di hadapanku ini. Aku tau dia sangat kaget kali ini. Terbukti dari matanya yang membola. Lucunya.  
>Kami berpandangan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya<p>

GREP

ia memelukku. Erat sekali.

"Minhyuk oppa? Iyakan? Hiks, oppa?" aku tau ia sedang menangis.

"Iya, ini aku, chagiya. Minhyuk oppamu" aku balas memeluknya. Lebih erat.

"OPPA KENAPA KESINI? BAGAIMANA DENGAN ISTRIMU ITU? BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA MARAH? BAGAIMANA KALAU DIA-" ucapannya terpotong karena aku menciumnya. Tepat di bibir manisnya ini.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"Ssstt, sudah jangan kau pikirkan istriku. Dia sudah menemukan jodohnya." aku berkata sambil menatap matanya.

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau ini. Kan kau yang jodohnya. Bodoh, dasar bodoh, hiks" Soojung menangis, sepertinya ia sangat merindukanku.

"Bukan, aku bukan jodohnya. Dan ia bukan jodohku. Kau lah jodohku yang sebenarnya Soojung-ah" aku kembali memeluknya erat. Sungguh, aku sangat bahagia kali ini.

"Soojung, maukah kau kembali padaku? Kepada oppa? Maukah? Aku tau aku salah. Maafkan aku. Maafkan oppa sudah membuatmu menangis. Oppa menyesal. Maafkan oppa" tidak ada kebahagiaan lain selain bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai.

"Ya, tentu saja aku mau. Oppa aku merindukanmu, hiks, oppa aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi lagi. Kumohon! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi. Hiks" gadisku ini masih saja menangis.

"Oppa janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, chagiya. Sudah jangan menangis" aku mengusap air matanya. Dan ia hanya mengangguk dan menghentikkan tangisnya.

Kini, aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Soojung. Soojung tidak menolak, sama seperti aku, dia juga benar-benar merindukanku. Jarak di antara kami terhapus sudah ketika bibirku menempel tepat di bibir nya yang manis. Aku menyesapnya sedikit, menyalurkan rasa rinduku selama delapan tahun ini. Ia membalas ciumanku. Dan akhirnya kami berdua melakukan sebuah ciuman manis sebagai penghapus rindu di antara kami.

**##**

**##**

_**A MESSAGE FROM ME**_

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan orang yang kau cintai hanya untuk mendapatkan orang

yang lebih sempurna jika kau tidak ingin merasakan penyesalan di kemudian hari._"_

**END**

Hello !

Hufftt aku gatau deh ff ini bagus atau engga, aku buat ff ini sekitar satu jam doang.

Pasti typo ada dimana mana

Please review yaa guys, beri aku kritik dan saran. Aku masih pemula sama seperti **Lee Yoon Hee** auhtor yang buat **ff chanbaek '2nd anniversary'**.

Sekali lagi hargai yaa..

Jangan jadi silent readers yaa


End file.
